The Angel and the Demon
by bellac611
Summary: Bella has been stalked for 3 months by a pale demon that claims he loves her.  Vampire Edward.  DISCLAIMER: i dont own twilight. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I was in the best sleep that i had had for weeks. I have no idea what the hell was wrong with me; i just couldn't sleep. So this dreamless slumber was exactly what i needed. That is, until the alarm clock blared loudly in my ear. I jumpped up from my bed, startled, and fell on the floor, bringing my blankets down with me. I groaned groggily, crawled up to my bedside table and slapped the damn alarm off. Getting up from the floor, i looked at myself in the mirror from the corner of my room. I was a mess. My hair was all matted up the sides and some of my hair was even sticking straight up. I laughed at myself. I openned my closet door and found my favorite light blue blouse and my faded glory jeans. I looked out the window as i made my way to the bathroom. I noticed that Charlie's police cruiser was gone. Charlie was the chief of police. He was usually gone by the time that i got up for school. It was only the two of us here in the house. Since my mom , Renee, left him when i was 5 and took me with her, he lived alone for 11 years. My mom had remarried since then to a minor league baseball player named Phil. It was then that i decided to come live with my dad. It wasnt that i didnt like Phil, dont get me wrong, its just that it wasnt fair to mom. I knew that she felt torn between Phil and I, her wanting to spend time with both of us. I knew that my mom loved me. Excuse me, LOVES me...i just wanted to make it easier for her. Renee loves to travel. To be completely honest with you, i wasnt really thrilled to come back down here. I was used to the sunny days and warm weather. I had to get used to rainny days and cold weather. But i put on a fake smile and masked my grimace with a grin and drug my butt down here to Forks, Washington last year. The look on Charlie's face was suprised to see me. It was great seeing him again. He was excited to spend my 17th birthday with me...which is tomorrow. The first birthday i spend with him in 11 years. The house looks the same as it always had. Only, instead of my kiddy bed, which my parents used to call it a big girl bed when i was 5, i now have a twin bed with purple sheets and comforter. I DO still have the old rocking chair that charlie would sit in when he would rock me to sleep all those years ago. I didnt want to get rid of it. It wasnt like one of those baby white chairs with flowers, just a simple old brown wooded rocker. Extremely comfortable to sit in when reading my favorite book: Withering Heights. I turned on the hot water and bathed. It felt good against my skin. Morning showers were my favorite. It really woke me up. I sighed when i decided to get out so that i wasnt late for school. I dressed and brushed my teeth and quickly combed my hair and blew dry it. Thats all the styling it needed. I didnt need to do my hair and go through all that trouble. I didnt care that my hair looked so boring while it was down. I had no one to impress. Grabbing my bag and a poptart from the cabinet, i left the quiet house in my red truck. The engine roared to life with the turn of my wrist. I could of swore the whole neighborhood could hear it. I put the truck in reverse and pulled out of my driveway. Next stop...school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, chapter 2 of TATD! So the only reason why i am updating so fast is that on Bebo i already have up to 4 chapters written and i am transferring it to . in the last chapter i forgot to add a disclaimer so here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight! I own the plot**

**Flock6 - thank you so much for being my first reviewer! I hope this is to your liking as in formatting. :) May everything lead to your satisfaction. :D**

**

* * *

**

By the time that I got to school, the parking lot was filled with people.

I squeezed my way through two cars and shut off the loud, roaring truck.

It didn't take me long to spot my group of friends.

Mike Newton threw his arms in the air; fists into balls like his football team just scored a touchdown, and shouted my name.

"Bella!"

Everyone turned to Mike, then me.

The uninviteable blush burned my cheeks. I looked down with my chin to my chest and hair to hide it.

Of course, I was unsuccessful.

I walked over to my group immediately and attempted to forget my embarrassment.

"Hey, Mike." I mumbled when I got within reach of him. We were all standing around Tyler Crowley's van.

Eric and Tyler were leaning against the side with one foot planted against it.

Angela Webber, my best friend, stepped away from her boyfriend, Ben, and said, "So, Bella, you excited for tomorrow?"

I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. Was she crazy?

She had a sarcastic grin. I rolled my eyes. She knew exactly how I felt about my birthdays.

"Can't wait." I grimaced.

"Sure. So you wouldn't mind if I threw you a party then?"

"No!" I growled quickly. I dreaded parties. I had never been a 'party' type person. Never.

"Oh, come on, Bella!" she whined, "your going to be 17, don't you think that you kind of deserve a little party?"

"No, I don't. Why does it always have to be a party for a birthday anyway? Why cant we just go and do something simple. Like a movie?" I suggested.

Angela pursed her lips as she thought it over. She opened her mouth to speak when Mike butted in.

"A movie sounds great." he threw his arms around my shoulder and hugged me. "What time should we meet up?"

Angela spoke this time, "Let's say….Port Angeles at 7: 30. Don't want to stay up late. School."

I sighed in defeat.

There goes my birthday gift to myself: Peace, quiet, alone time. In other words, basically, reading my favorite book: Withering Heights.

The school bell rang for us to go to class.

The day was going by so fast now that I had plans tomorrow.

The final bell rang for us to go home and everyone basically pounced to the door like savage animals.

When I finally got home, I began cooking dinner for Charlie. He would be home in a few minutes.

While I put the potato in the oven, I took my bag upstairs to my room.

I just threw it in the corner by my door. Forks High school hardly ever had homework anymore.

Most teachers allowed you class time to finish it.

Since I didn't really talk much during school, I got done early with assignments.

I heard the brakes of the police cruiser squeal and I knew that Charlie was home.

I descended the stairs to meet him.

"Hey, Bells." he greeted me as he hung up his gun on the rack.

"Hey dad." I smiled.

I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

Some parents seem to find that very disrespectful. Not that Charlie would mind, I don't think.

I just wanted to make this easier for the both of us since its been so long.

I followed him into the kitchen and removed his dinner from the oven.

"Smells good." he commented as he sat in his favorite chair.

"Thanks." I placed the food in front of him then turned to go back to my room.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he called after me.

"I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna go ahead and go to bed."

"Are you feeling alright?" I heard the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm good." I lied.

To be honest, I was feeling kind of weird.

Sort of Awkward. Like eyes were on me, burning into my flesh and straight through me.

I tried to shake off the feeling as I crawled into my bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**reviews please!**

**updating maybe tomorrow!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**here ya go! chapter 3 of TATD! hope you all like it. Maybe put chapter 4 up later? i am currently working on chapter 5. **

**I am in need of a beta for this story. interested? Email me. **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and to all who favorited/alerted this story. :)**

**

* * *

**

I was startled out of my dream by a noise. It was a soft thump, like my window was being shut, but it was loud in the silent room.

I always closed my window at night, so I knew that it couldn't of been open.

Your just hearing things, I thought to myself, Its nothing.

I laid back down and closed my eyes.

A cold wind stirred my room. I shivered and pulled the covers up just below my chin.

Turning over with my back to the window, I snuggled into my lavender blanket and attempted to go back to sleep.

Just before I was under, I felt my blankets being pulled down off of me!

I gasped and sat up quickly, clutching at them. A soft chuckle came from the darkness around me.

I looked around, but seen nothing but pitch black.

"Who's there?" my voice quivered with fear.

I got no reply. I couldn't just be imagining this could I?

I sat frozen as I watched the area around me.

I was on full alert, waiting, watching for just one slight movement to give away the only thing that could be heard was my panicked breathing and my frightened heart threatening to jump out of my chest.

My pulse was throbbing loudly in my ears and I felt that at any second, my entire body would just explode!

I sat very still, afraid to move a muscle.

Then, I heard a drumming noise. Like someone was drumming their fingers on a table.

I jerked toward the direction of the sound.

I looked over toward my desk by the window.

There, I found what I have been looking for. Though I was expecting the worst, I sure as hell did not expect this.

Only the outline of the intruder could be seen through the darkness, except the eyes.

Those fearsome, glazing, red eyes which were focused on my, caused my blood to run cold.

As they suddenly began to move closer, I could see a sparkle in them. Some out of place emotion.

Amusement? I thought.

I jumped from my bed and turned on my lamp on the table. Light filled the room.

The intruder did not disappear along with the darkness like I had hoped.

Instead, the lamp only revealed this man, no, this THING to be reality!

I was speechless. I was too shocked to speak.

Too shocked to scream for Charlie.

I knew that I should make noise and wake him, but I could find my self to do it.

It was like my mind wasn't there. His lips pulled back into a menacing smile.

His long, dirty blond hair was pulled back lazily and tied with a tan band.

His blood red eyes showed how pale his skin looked. Deathly pale.

I was so caught up in my shock that I did not even notice him advancing toward me.

I snapped out of my dazing when he suddenly grabbed my arm.

His hand was like stone. It was like ice and hard, yet smooth.

I yanked my arm back in reaction to his touch.

His grip only tightened and I could feel my circulation being cut off. No doubt I would have bruises when this is over with.

If I live that long, I thought.

There was a very good chance that I might not even make it to ask why this was even happening to me.

I pulled with all my strength, yet he would not budge.

I made the mistake of looking into his eyes again.

Along with the amusement, there was something hateful.

He was glaring at me now. All the blood ran from my face and I felt suddenly nauseated.

I cant just give up. I have to fight!

I gulped in a breath of air and prepared to give the scream of my life.

Before I could even think about what to call out, I was flying though the air.

I couldn't feel the ground but I felt like I was being lifted by a statue.

I opened my eyes without even knowing that they were shut. I was in the man's arms.

He was caring me bridal style as he ran. Wait, ran? He's running? This fast? How?

The wind stung my eyes and caused them to water. I bit my lip to keep from crying.

Crying meant that you're weak. I cant show weakness.

Dignity. If I was going down, I was going down fighting.

There, my thoughts were cut off. This time, I really would sleep.

I was swallowed once again in darkness.

* * *

**Keep up those reviews! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**yeah so i guess later turned into like 15 minutes later lol. here is chapter 4. like i said chapter 5 is under construction. lol. **

**I am in need of a beta for this story. Interested? email me. :)**

**review review review! **

**so here we go...**

**

* * *

**

What a dream! Never in my life had my dreams been so vivid.

I had a hard time telling myself that it wasnt real.

I yawned and stretched groggily. Something felt off. I rolled over on my bed.

Wait, this isnt my bed. I wouldnt even call this a bed.

More like a dusty, old, stale mattress. It stunk majorly.

I opened my eyes only to be welcomed with more darkness.

There was no light what so ever.

I sat up and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness so that i could at least make out outlines of shapes.

It still didnt help much.

I threw my legs over the side and stood up.

My bare feet met with cold concrete. It was absolutely freezing in here.

Holding my hands out in front of me like a walking zombie, i felt around the walls in a weak attempt to find the door.

It felt like i was walking forever until my hand ran across something metal.

A door knob.

Just as i was about to try and open it, I heard distant voices gradually getting louder.

I froze in place and listened with my ear against the door.

"What do you think you're doing, Laurent!" i heard a male exclaim loudly.

"I am going to get Isabella and prepare her for our final departure, James, now get out of my way." The other male voice sounded anoyed.

He also had a certain accent. French, maybe?"You cant take her." James hissed.

I heard a laugh...Laurent.

"I thought that you didnt like humans. I believe you told Victoria that they are nothing but a waste of space."

They were right in front of my door now.

"I dont. It's just...this one. I want her." James admitted.

I literally gagged. Like hell if i was going with any of these freaks!

I mean really, what the hell does he mean by 'doesnt like humans'?

Self hatred or something?

"Well I am sorry to hear that, James."

My door knob jiggled a little and i pictured Laurent's hand on the other side of it.

I backed away quickly, falling down in the process.

Damn Equilibrium.

"You are not taking her!" James growled.

Literally, he growled.

I heard Laurent sigh in frustraition.

"Mr. Cullen will not appreciate your ordeal."

"Fuck Mr. Cullen. If he wanted her so badly, why the hell didnt he go and get her, then?"

"He is a very busy man."

"Bullshit."

My heart pounded in my chest as the door creaked open slowly.

Light spilt on my form on the floor.

I held my hand in front of my eyes against the blinding light.

Two tall figures entered the room.

"Good morning, Isabella." The dark skinned man smiled.

I remained silent, to afraid to trust my voice just yet.

My eyes focused behind him, to the second man.

I could not see him due to the shadows. I only seen his eyes.

Those unwanted, familiar eyes that i had indeed seen before. I gasped as the man emerged from the shadows and revealed himself.

I immediately recognized the long, blond hair pulled back.

I jumped up from the floor quickly. James smirked at me menacingly.

Laurent glared at him, then looked back to me sorrowfully.

"This is James." he finished the introductions.

My eyes never left James warily as he circled around me.

It did not leave my mind that they had left the door wide open.

I had to try.

I waited until he was away from the door and ran.

I didnt even get to the threshold before two stone arms snaked around my waist.

I sucked in a deep breath to scream but a cold hand stopped me from doing so.

"So eager to meet Mr. Cullen, huh?" Laurent chuckled in front of me.

Who the fuck is this Mr. Cullen!

"She doesn't have to be." James murmured behind me.

I could feel his breath on my ear. "James." Laurent warned through his teeth.

James growled in response. They were so animalistic. There was no way they were human.

My heart beat increased speed and threatened to jump from my chest.

Tears welled up and spilt over.

"Let her go." Laurent ordered.

I began jerking and twisting, trying to get out of this monster's grasp.

It only caused him to tighten his hold.

It was almost painful now.

"James!"

Laurent seriously looked like he was going to explode at any second.

Please, Please, please let me go!

So quick that I didnt even notice until a minute later, another figure entered the room.

He had messy bronze hair that i immediately wished to run my fingers through.

He looked like a god. Absolutely perfect.

His muscles were well shaped through his dark shirt.

The black against his pale skin made him look even more pale. Just like the others.

They all looked the same, but different.

His eyes were different from theirs too. Instead of red, they were a beautiful golden brown.

They seemed to harden as they glared at James behind me.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" My Adonis hissed though his teeth.

His voice was smooth, like velvet, but also frightening.

It was quiet for a long moment until I was finally released, and not lightly, i might add.

I was dropped to the floor.

"You will forever more regret ever touching her!"

Laurent spoke up instead of James.

"I am terribly sorry about this, Mr. Cullen."

So this is Mr. Cullen. This is who brought me here.

Holding my breath to control my sobbing, I crawled back into the nearest corner of the now crowded room.

No one seemed to notice me. Or if they did they simply chose to ignore me.

"Emmett!" Mr. Cullen called.

A big man walked in the room. I shrunk back into the wall as far as i could.

He looked like he could seriously do some damage.

His muscles were bigger than Mr. Cullen's.

"Take James out of here and take care of him, please."

Emmett nodded, walked up to James, took him by the throat, and dragged him quickly out of the room.

Laurent followed after him, leaving just me and Mr. Cullen in the room.

Just breathe, i told myself. In and out.

Mr. Cullen turned to me slowly.

All trace of anger was gone and replaced with a longing that i could not place.

I brought my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them.

I was weak...I broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.

A cold hand rested on my shoulder. I shuddered and sobbed loudly.

"Bella." He whispered.

I shrugged his hand off of me.

"Edward?" A new voice was in the room. "Are you about ready?"

"yes, Jasper, can you calm her down?"

I felt suddenly calm.

My mind was shouting at me to be afraid, but my body thought other wise.

The waves of calmness was hitting me at full force. Dizzily so.

I was beginning to feel light headed, but my sobs quietened.

"Okay, Jasper, I think that's enough."

Wait a minute, Jasper was doing that? How?

The waves stopped as soon as Edward spoke.

"What are you?" I whispered.

Something touched my hair gently.

"I will explain later, love."

I looked up at him. I was getting angry now.

"Can I at least know where i am?" i asked though clenched teeth.

It was probably not a good idea to use this kind of tone with my kidnapper, but I wanted so damn answers.

Edward was knelt right in front of me.

I could feel his cool, honey breath fan across my face. It was intoxicating.

His hand left my shoulder and gently cupped my face.

I flinched at the coolness.

I'm guess that he was pretending not to notice.

"You are currently in an abandoned building, not are from Seattle. Dont worry, it's temporary." a crooked smile pulled across his face.

My breath caught in my throat.

They were taking me away from Forks.

Maybe if I got a way to look outside and figure out exactly where i was, then i could find a way to hind Charlie.

Oh, god, Charlie!

He must be devastated.

I wondered what he was doing.

Knowing him, he had search teams all over the Olympic peninsula.

I let myself be comforted by this thought.

There would be no way these people could get out of here withoute being caught.

Edward stood up and pulled me with him.

He held my wrist as i stumbled after him.

We went down a flight of stairs, a long hall way, and down another flight of stairs before finally reaching the door.

It was dusk outside.

The sunrise was beautiful, riddled with pink, blue, and a yellowish orange.

The building that we exited looked no more than an old apartment building in the middle of no where.

It was just surrounded with trees.

I looked around confused, but shook my head.

I didnt even feel like asking.

We walked for a while. Just Edward and me.

The others went ahead of us.

I didn't ask why. I just stayed quiet.

I didn't want to have anything to do with these beautiful monsters that kidnapped me.

Besides, it is only a matter of time until we run into Charlie.

And i will be rescued.

* * *

**so there ya go. Finally got your Edward! Woohoo! **

**so an issue im having: I said there would be a darkward to sweetward...i dont think it is turning out like that. As you read, Edward is not a very good darkward. He is a protective edward i guess lol. So i need help working him into a controlling/possessive edward if possible. Any help? Tho this would be a PERFECT time to have a BETA! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**oh my gosh you guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you all so much!**

**Your reviews are awesome. Keep 'em coming! I AM STILL NEEDING A BETA! EMAIL ME IF INTERESTED...  
**

**Here is chapter 5...  
**

It seemed like we walked for hours. Just Mr. Cullen and me.

Nothing like walking in the woods alone with my kidnapper going God knows where.

I walked purposely away from him little by little.

I planned on making a run for it but for some reason, as he glanced at me often from the corner of his eyes, I knew that I would never make it.

I would be bound to trip and fall or possibly even find a way to hurt myself.

I could possibly break my leg. Making me unable to even walk by myself.

Then I wouldn't be any use for anything. I would be vulnerable to him.

I shuddered at the thought. Mr. Cullen caught the movement and sighed.

I rubbed my beginning to bruise wrist that he had finally released a few hours (or minutes) after we began our little journey through the woods.

I couldn't believe how I didn't even feel the pain of his stone grip cutting into my circulation.

Maybe it was the coolness of his hand that soothed it.

I looked around at the trees trying to seem absently doing so as I continued to inch further away from this beautiful monster.

"What is your favorite season?" Mr. Cullen asked casually.

I noticed he took a step closer to me to fill in the space between us.

I sighed in annoyance.

"Summer." I muttered quietly.

I doubted that he even heard me.

This was only a continuation of the many questions he threw at me.

He asked what my favorite colors were, who were my idols, what is my favorite childhood memory, etcetera etcetera.

Along with each question, he shot me a look of expectancy.

Perhaps to see if I would lie my answers?

Or maybe he just wanted to start a conversation?

If that was the case, I wouldn't care to disappoint him.

As I said before, I do not want to have anything to do with this psycho.

Though I internally shouted at myself, I couldn't bring myself to lie to him.

My gut told me that he already knew most of these answers. I shuddered again.

The accusation was still there.

He seemed to know my name, where I lived, and my daily schedule, so that pretty much infers the whole stalking thing right?

"What are you thinking?" He asked for like the billionth time.

My irritation level was increasing rapidly. I was surprised with myself.

I am usually not this easy to infuriate. But I just shook it off.

I had ever right to be pissed off.

Besides, what the hell did it matter what I was thinking?

What did he expect me to think? Oh how lovely our little stroll has been so far!

Aren't the flowers just gorgeous! Yeah right.

Crazy, the main thing that I am thinking is how to get away from you.

Psychotic freak! His gaze never dropped from me, so I just shrugged.

"So stubborn." I almost didn't hear him.

I looked up at him with an all new fury.

My hands balled into fists at my sides.

Oh boy I just wanted to hit him so bad!

I opened my mouth to show him what my attitude could really be like, but I snapped my mouth shut before I said anything that I might regret.

Even though he did save me from that James guy, he still could of done it out of selfishness and possessiveness.

The smile that pulled across his face didn't help the situation at all.

"Where are you taking me?" I sighed in frustration.

His smile seemed to get wider.

"Home."

My jaw clenched.

"Where is that?"

"Don't worry about it just yet, love."

"Would you stop calling me that!"

His smile fell slightly and his brows pulled together.

"No." he said simply.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because we belong together, Bella. Trust me." his looked at me and smiled warmly.

I shook my head. Trust him? I don't think so, moron.

Fuck it, I don't care what kind of trouble it gets me in.

I turned to him, looked him eyes (which were absolutely mesmerizing).

"I have don't know where you got that idea from, but there is no way in hell I will ever love you. Let alone forgive you for this." I spat.

His smile was quickly gone and his soft, light eyes turned into a hard glare.

There was a deep rumbling in his chest and it took me a moment to realize that he was growling.

I had a sharp intake of breath and looked down.

Okay so maybe I was wrong about the trouble.

"Damn it, Bella, you _are_ mine and the sooner you understand that the better. I promise you in this life nothing but luxury. I understand that this is all very sudden and that you will need time. I will give you time, I promise that I am a patient man. But I expect that you at least contribute and give forth a little effort. All I ask of you is that and to be happy." His eyes turned to pleading.

Okay his mood swings were really giving me whiplash.

His words cut into me like a razor. My eyes stung with tears but I bit my lip to hold them back.

There was no way I am going to get through this. How would I?

At least he's being patient with you, Bella. The voice in my head considered.

That was very true.

Mr. Cullen sighed softly and I felt his hand weave into mine. I jumped at the sudden movement.

His thumb rubbed little circles on the top. His ice cold touch left goose bumps in the path.

I pulled my hand back. He didn't even budge. Damn him for being so strong!

"Let go." I grumbled.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry."

I pulled again. "I said 'let go!'"

His hand dropped, finally. I had had it!

As soon as he released me, I turned to the left, and took off.

"Hey!" he called, surprised by my sudden outburst.

I didn't stop. I ran as if I was in a marathon. Weaving between trees and jumping over logs.

My heart was beating in double time, threatening to jump out of my chest.

I didn't hear Mr. Cullen calling for me. Just a small piece of my mind thought that I had lost him, but my gut told me that it would be that easy.

I don't know how far I managed to run before I had to slow down.

Last thing I need right now is a heart attack.

I looked behind me, not sure what to expect to see.

I was relieved that Mr. Cullen was not there.

I did not dare stop though. I just slowed my pace to a walk as my breathing returned to normal.

Everything looked the same to me. Nothing but trees and leaves.

I was even surprised that there wasn't even any animals.

Not even a sound of a bird chirping.

It was quiet, which made it eerie and depressing.

Where do I turn next? I turned in a circle around me. What now?

Keep going straight? Would Mr. Cullen expect that? Or should I maybe turn left or right?

I had no idea. I just walked absently as my mind battled with itself.

Maybe I should walk left for a while, then turn left again so that I would be walking back where I came from.

I should try to find that abandoned building and stay there so that when Charlie brought out the police dogs, it would be simple to find my scent.

It was worth a shot. I turned.

My heart had finally turned more or less normal paced.

I thanked god that I did not trip and fall. I was never good at sports.

I remember that in middle school I tried out for the track team. What a mistake that turned out to be.

Coach would have us begin practice by running two laps on the track. I didn't even know what activity I wanted to do.

I was definitely not doing hurtles. I would fall flat on my face.

Seeing how I am deathly afraid of heights, poll vaulting was also ruled out.

I was pulled out of my musing by the sound of leaves crunching behind me.

I turned around, startled.

There was nothing there.

I'm just being paranoid, I told myself, and kept walking.

Only a few minutes later, I heard the leaves crunching again from behind me.

I turned around again and like last time, seen nothing.

Okay, I know I am not hearing things!

I felt a gust of wind in front of me, causing me to face the front. Nothing was there either.

What the hell!

"Bella." I heard a whisper. It was so light that I would of mistaked it for the wind.

I tried to hold back the shiver.

I felt the wind again on my back for a moment. I felt something breathing in my hair and tugging on it lightly.

I turned around with my hand out to slap the creature away. But nothing was there.

All this turning was making me dizzy.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, turned _back_ around (the right way), and continued walking.

I was more cautious now. More alert.

"Confused?" I heard the beautiful and unfortunately familiar voice behind me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and whipped around to see Mr. Cullen leaning casually against a tree that I had just passed.

His arms were crossed across his chest and his eyes were narrowed and hard. I gulped.

Oh boy was I in for it now.

So quick that I missed the movement, his eyes were closed and his forefinger and thumb pinched his nose.

He was perfectly still. Like a gorgeous statue in the woods.

"Isabella, what am I going to do with you?" he whispered.

I looked down at the woodsy floor and closed my eyes myself. I had no idea what was going to happen next, so I braced myself for what ever.

It was silent for a long moment. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

He hadn't moved from his position against the tree.

"Are…Are you going to hurt me?" My voice broke the silence.

With that, he looked up with pained eyes.

"Of course not, Bella." he spoke to me like I was insane.

"Bella I would never dream of hurting you. I mean, of course I am not too happy with you running away from me, but I am not going to take my anger out on you physically. I do not want our relationship to be built out of your fear of me, love."

He was suddenly in front of me, his hand glided along my face.

Caressing my cheek then under my chin, pulling my face to where I was looking up at him.

I was met with his golden brown eyes. I had to remind myself to breath.

His thumb caught something wet on my cheek.

Stupid traitor tears.

He sighed.

"Come on, love, we are almost there." he put his arm around my waist and pulled me along with him.

I wiped the remaining tears with the back of my hand.

Almost there. Almost to my new life against my will.

Charlie please hurry!

* * *

**there ya'll go. :) **

**hope you liked it. Keep the reviews going. You have no idea what it makes me feel when i check my email and it says i have a new review! :)**

**STILL NEEDING BETA...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**here is chapter 6! hope you like it! I had a great time writing this and i hope that everything to it your satisfactions.**

**See ya at the bottom ;)**

**

* * *

**

"How much further." I grumbled angrily.

"Not far. Do you see the light ahead?" Mr. Cullen smiled.

My eyes strained to see but there was no light. Like the on-going darkness in the woods was endless.

"No."

"Well I suppose it may be a little far to see with _your_ eyes."

What was that suppose to mean? There was nothing wrong with my vision.

I mean, okay I will be the first one to admit, I hate carrots but I never got to the point of needing contacts or glasses.

I looked up at him suspiciously. What was he? Not human. Definitely not.

He did say that he was going to 'explain later' back in the building. (then he called me 'love'. Ugh I _hate_ him)

I do suppose that now _is_ later.

Mr. Cullen suddenly looked down and caught me staring.

I looked away to the side, feeling the stupid blush of embarrassment coming on.

"What are you thinking?"

_Again_ with the asking!

"I'm trying to figure out what you are."

"And are you having any luck with that?" His body tensed slightly.

"None at all." I clenched my jaw.

He chuckled. I don't see what could be so damn amusing. I find nothing humorous about this situation quite frankly.

We walked again in silence for a few moments.

I did begin to see the light ahead. Just like he had said.

Okay, I mentally added keen eyesight to my list of immortal traits.

Before I knew it, we were at the edge of the woods. Finally.

We slowly walked into the light and I took in the area that was beginning to overwhelm me.

The first thing I saw was the massive black gate. It towered over everything. Making it large enough to keep things from getting in…or out. I gulped.

As we approached the gate, I noticed that in the area of where they parted, was a giant symbol shaped into the bars.

My curiosity got the best of me.

"What is that?" I whispered.

"That is my family's crest. Our symbol, if you will."

The gate swung open and revealed an even larger mansion behind it. I mean it was huge!

It was not as intimidating as the black gate, but it looked like the kind of place that I could easily get lost in.

Though it didn't surprise me that Mr. Cullen owned such a nice house. Everything about him screamed wealthy.

To the sides of the sidewalk, on the way to the front entrance, were rows of bushes.

Roses bushes, mainly.

They all looked so taken care of and healthy. I wouldn't doubt it if he had a maid.

Or worse, maybe that's what _I _am for. A maid. Doing laundry. Doing dishes….mowing the lawn. All for little or no pay.

But wait, no.

Mr. Cullen _loves_ me. (gag).

He wouldn't make me do that…would he?

We were then in front of the steps to the entrance. In spite myself, I was quite nervous.

Mr. Cullen sensed my hesitation, took my hand, and squeezed gently in encouragement.

Though, that didn't help my dilemma at all. My heart was still pounding against my ribs painfully.

_Deep Breaths_, I told myself.

Just as we took the first step, the glossy, black double doors swung open; revealing two familiar people.

The two males standing near each other was extremely out of balance. One was big and burly and the other was small and scrawny (though he could still do some damage, no doubt).

I stopped short as recognition kicked in.

The huge guy, the one who I remember dragging James from the dark, nasty room, was now descending the stairs with a funny looking grin.

I actually found myself struggling not to laugh, let alone smile at this guy. He looked quite comical.

Kind of like a giant teddy bear.

The other male, blond, who I believe I heard Mr. Cullen call Jasper; was also smiling warmly.

A nice welcoming gesture, some what natural even, though Jasper looked like his was a little forced.

My instincts caused me to shy away from them.

"Hey there, Bella." the teddy bear stopped in front of me.

What was his name again? I remember it was another uncommon name.

Three pairs of golden eyes were on me. It took me a moment to realize that they were expecting me to say something.

"um, hi?" it came out like a question. Though, it didn't falter his smile.

Mr. Cullen spoke up. "Bella, this is Emmett and Jasper." He gestured to the teddy bear, then the blond.

I nodded.

We stood there in an awkward, well, awkward for _me_, silence. I shifted uneasily.

Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Mr. Cullen nod. I look at him then followed his eyes to see Jasper look away just in time.

"Emmett, would you mind showing Bella to our room?" Mr. Cullen gently pushed me towards him. My feet dragged.

"Sure."

Emmett stepped aside and extended his arm in the door. "Ladies first."

I said nothing as I walked past him into the house. To my surprise, it was open and clean. There were vases filled with flowers; all sorts of colors.

Furniture looked comfy and well taken care of. A beautiful light blue color.

But what really caught my eye was the grand, black piano in the corner of the room. Set on a small little stage.

The waxed exterior glistened in the light of the lamps, glowing warmly.

I heard the doors close behind me and Emmett ushering me towards the stairs.

I noticed that Mr. Cullen and Jasper were not with us. They must still be outside.

As we climbed the stairs, we were both silent.

Emmett glanced at me every so often, his smile never failing.

I wondered if he was always like this.

"You sure don't talk much, do you." He stated matter-of-factly.

I shrugged.

"Well, I hope that you like it here." He went on saying. I rolled my eyes.

"Why is Mr. Cullen doing this? I mean, he doesn't even know me." I blurted out.

"Oh, you mean Edward, well…"

Emmett stopped short when we met up with another blond male.

He looked about in his mid to late 20's. His eyes, golden, yet filled with knowledge, understanding, and compassion.

"My apologies, I did not mean to interrupt." he looked down at me with sympathy.

"No, its alright. I was just showing Bella here to her room." Emmett laughed, "Bella, this is Carlisle."

Wait a minute… "I seen you before. Somewhere…" my brows puckered as I struggled to remember, "oh, the hospital. You were there when I broke my arm a few years ago."

Carlisle laughed. "Yes. I am a doctor. I must say that we missed you when you had that appointment for a follow up check up." His brows rose, but his eyes were still filled with humor.

I blushed and looked down guiltily. I hated hospitals. Still do.

"Well, it is nice seeing you again, Bella."

I winced a little, being brought back into the present situation.

"I am terribly sorry about this, Bella, Please understand that we have tried everything to get Edward to…" he faded out and the sorrow in his eyes increased.

So these guys were on my side. That's good to know.

I nodded and forced a small smile.

"If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to come to us." he returned a smile.

I nodded again to show that I understood.

We walked past each other and Emmett and I continued up the stairs.

We stopped outside of a large wooden door.

"This is your room." Emmett turned the fine, polished door handle, and revealed my new room.

As I took my first step in, Emmett stayed behind.

"I will leave you to it then, as I am needed else where. Enjoy." he smiled and winked at me before turning away and heading back down the hall where we came from.

I knew that I shouldn't be surprised to see all of the fancy and luxurious appliances, but I couldn't help myself.

The hefty sized bed was set in the center of the right-hand wall. Much too big for just one person.

A bedside table looked well organized. A single drawer built into it.

On the table was a white home looking like phone. I ran to it immediately.

I mean, really, who would put the person you just kidnapped in a room with a phone.

I shook my head, chuckled at how stupid they all were, and held the phone up to my ear, eager to dial 911.

My finger hovered over the number 9 when I heard a knock at the door.

I froze, for I had been caught. But can you really blame me?

"It won't work." the voice sounded like bells chiming beautifully. I could hear the smile on her face.

Turning around with the phone still near my ear, I stared at the little pixie girl with wide eyes.

She just smiled, ran up to me, and embraced me in a tight hug.

I flinched at the sudden movement.

Like the others, she was deathly pale, cold, hard as stone, and extraordinarily beautiful.

"I am so happy you are finally here, Bella! I just know that we are going to be _great_ friends." she was practically bouncing now.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just stayed quiet.

She pulled away quickly and looked me up and down. Glaring at my clothes.

"We are going to have to work on that." she whispered to herself, "right away."

I shifted uneasily, becoming self conscious.

Fashion…totally not my thing.

Then she looked back up at me, smiled at the phone in my hand, and pulled it away from me.

"As I said, it will not work." she paused as she put it back on the table, "for your reason, anyway. Of course it is a working phone or else it would not be in here; it is to contact others throughout the house." She explained.

_House_, I snorted.

She continued on, "We had it installed for you to reach our cell phones in case if you would ever need any of us. Each number has it's own speed dial. Number 1 is, of course, is Edward, 2 is Carlisle, 3 is me, 4 is Emmett, 5 is Esme, 6 is Jasper, and 7 is Rosalie. 8, 9, and 0 are…well…nothing." she laughed.

I just stared at her with my brows raised.

She understood my expression. "In the drawer there is the list of names beside the numbers in case if you ever forget." she laughed musically.

I nodded, still confused on who exactly _this_ is.

"I'm Alice, by the way."

I couldn't hold back my smile. She was just so energetic and bouncy. I couldn't help it.

She gasped and her eyes lit with excitement. "Bella, I just had the most fun idea!"

My smile dropped warily. This wasn't gonna be good…

She grabbed my arm so fast that I didn't see the movement and gently tugged me along with her to the closet as she said, "I'm going to give you a makeover!"

I groaned and pulled back with all my might.

How could this pixie be stronger than me?

The walk in closet was bigger than my room at home!

Walls were filled with racks upon racks of clothes.

I could see the bottoms of dresses that were longer than the cover up bags.

From what they looked like, they were girly and way out of my league.

"Alice, I'm not too sure about this." I breathed as she towed me to the chair in front of a mirror in the back of the closet.

Make-up was scattered all around it. Lip gloss, nail polish, eyeshadow, eyeliner...you name it, it was here.

"Oh you'll be fine, Bella, trust me. It will only take a few minutes."

She was gone for about a second, then was back with a long dress in a bag in her arms and a pair of black heels in her hands.

I stared at them in horror.

Sighing in defeat, I turned back around properly in the salon style chair, and closed my eyes.

She squealed in delight and whispered, "Edward's going to _love_ this!"

* * *

**so what do you think? like it? love it? O_O hate it? (hope not) :P**

**please review! it makes me very happy.**

**reviews make me as happy as Alice getting a new chance to give a make-over ... wow that's quite a bit ...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay i know it has been a long time since i updated but i was stuck for a while. I wanted to hurry up and make a chapter so it doesnt look like i have abandoned the story. I hope i didnt disappoint. I was going to make this a filler chapter but it turned out different towards the end. and i had recieved a review talking about how Bella should NOT let alice give the make over. Well, i totally understand that so i changed Bella totally OOC and now she has some sass in her. ;) I hope that you are all also satisfied with this Edward. I dont really care for fics where a girl gets kidnapped and falls in love with the abusive kidnapper. It is totally unrealistic unless you find a way to create Stockholm Syndrome (which is not in this fic). anyways, enough of my ramblings. Thanks all to who reviewed, alerted, and added this story to their favs. it really means a lot to me. So lets get this show on the road shall we?**

* * *

The makeover from hell only lasted a few minutes. My irritation almost gave me away but I sat still and let Alice do her thing, hoping that she would get done quicker.

"Just a liiiittle blush…and…there. Bella, your beautiful!"

Alice smiled and examined her work.

I was then pushed around to look into the vanity mirror. Okay I will admit, I didn't look half bad.

I still wasn't happy about being forced into a makeover by this pixie freak or that I was being held against my will for some unknown reason.

Alice looked at me like she expected some sort of reaction but I wasn't going to satisfy her, so I stayed quiet.

"Don't you like it?" she frowned. Her frown turned into a suspicious glare when my answer was nothing but a shrug.

Before she could say anything, a soft knock came on the door.

"Alice, do you mind if I steal Bella from you?" a familiar voice sounded behind me.

_Ugh, here we go._ I thought angrily.

"Of course not, Edward, I had just finished up." she turned bright again and turned my chair around quickly to face Edward.

His eyes seemed to grow so wide that I thought they were going to pop out of his head. His mouth even fell open before he regained himself and made a noise to clear his throat.

"You look stunningly beautiful, love." he smiled warmly, took a few steps towards me, and extended his hand.

I didn't reply to his comment or accept his hand. I pushed myself up with the arms of the chair and walked out of the closet.

Alice and Edward followed right behind me.

I made my way over towards the window and scowled. I could feel a presence directly behind me and it caused a shiver to flow up my spine.

I turned and averted my glare to the demon that kept me here.

"So, are you ready, then?" he was smiling casually but I could see the excitement glowing in his eyes.

_Ugh, this cant be good,_ I thought.

"For what?" I asked coldly.

"I would like to officially take you out." his smile grew wider, if that was even possible.

"Or you could take me home…" I suggested indifferently.

The smile dropped drastically and I could tell I had hurt his feelings.

Too bad I really didn't care about his feelings. All that concerned me is going home.

Why should I feel bad for this monster when he obviously didn't care about _my_ feelings when he had me kidnapped? I will not give in.

"Bella, please, just give me a chance. Let me take you on a date tonight and I promise you you will not regret it. We can do anything you like, besides taking you back home. Or perhaps, if you would like to stay here and we can find something to do. The choice is up to you." he clasped his hands behind his back and tried to seem not threatening.

"I don't want to do _anything_ with you." I spat. "I don't want to have anything to do with you! I just don't see how you think you can talk to me like this and expect me to follow your every command, then expect me to be happy about this! You do not own me." I could feel the anger and rage bubbling inside me.

My heart was increasing in speed and I had that sudden urge to slap him.

"Bella…" I put my hand out in front of me to cut him off.

"no, don't talk to me. Just leave me alone!" I turned back to the window.

It was quiet for a moment and I thought he had actually left. I should have known that it wasn't going to be that easy.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and air wooshing past me. I was finally set down in the passenger seat of a silver Volvo.

_How in the hell did he do that?_

In less than a second, he was sitting next to me in the drivers seat.

"Just what in the hell do you think your doing?" I asked exasperated.

"taking you out." he spoke without turned to me.

"I don't want to go out with you! I want to go home! Why is that so hard to get through your thick skull?" I yelled.

He just ignored me and punched the gas.

"Damn you!" I shouted. I was not going to enjoy this. I was going to make his life a living hell.

We rode in silence the entire ride. I could feel him glancing at me every couple of seconds, perhaps waiting for me to say something, but I was not going to be the one to break the silence.

I actually perfered it that way. I would much rather not talk to him.

So I settled with staring out the window into the world that I so desperately wished to be a part of again.

My mind wandered to Charlie. What he was doing at the moment. It was dark out, about 8:00 pm, so he was probably just now getting home from the station.

Back to the empty house that left him alone to think about everything.

Was he looking for me yet? I sure hope so. I wish that he would hurry.

I know this is only my first real day in the permanent location my kidnapper is keeping me, but hopefully Charlie got my scent from that old building.

I could picture the search party. Billy Black and his son Jacob Black, Harry Clearwater, all of the Forks Police, Mike, Angela,…maybe even Jessica.

I doubted even Lauren would come looking for me.

She hates me. And I hate her. But still, if Lauren got kidnapped, I would help find her. that's just a straight up bitch move if she doesn't.

Gosh, will I ever escape this? I already tried once but Mr. Cullen caught me. Wow he is fast.

I wonder why that is. Steroids? No, they couldn't do that. No, Mr. Cullen is not human. But that's crazy…isn't it?

I have never been one for the paranormal.

I didn't believe in ghosts or demons or anything like that.

I turned my head to look at him again.

He was pale white, skin was as cold as ice, and hard as stone, he was incredible fast and strong.

He turned and caught me staring and gave me a small smile. I didn't return it, just stared.

Even though I was pretty sure that we were going way over the speed limit and had a great chance of wrecking, we both wouldn't look away from each other.

His brows furrowed together like he was thinking about something and was having some internal battle with himself.

He pulled the car over on the side of the road and got out. I sighed and got out as well. Might as well keep my dignity because I knew he was going to force me out anyways.

We were still out in the woods but the full moon light up the area. Looks like we are going to do some more hiking

He walked beside me and put his arm on the small of my back.

We walked for about 15 minutes until we came to a clearing. From what I could see with the moonlight was that it was a meadow of flowers in the middle of a circle of trees.

It was beautiful in the night.

I stood there, trying to seem indifferent, even though I was really in awe.

Edward stood in front of me and took both my hands in his. I pulled back automatically.

"Mr. Cullen I would appreciate it greatly if you would _stop_ touching me." I hissed.

"And I, Bella, would appreciate it greatly if you would call me Edward, not Mr. Cullen."

"Well, that's just too bad because in order to be on a first name basis we must know each other very well or to be friends. And you, _Mr. Cullen,_ are neither."

"Oh but I believe I _do_ know you very well. Your favorite color is green, your smart, your best friend is Angela Webber, your absolutely _despise_ a classmate named Lauren, which I do not blame you, she is a horrid person."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "That doesn't necessarily mean you know me. Anyone could tell that about me. Besides, you already knew that because you're a creeper stalker."

"A creeper stalker?" he snorted.

"yes you heard me." keep on laughing asshole your just adding more fuel to the fire.

"Well, lets discuss a lighter subject, shall we?"

"Like what?" I sighed.

"We could talk about you and your family." he suggested.

I shook my head. No.

"I want to know about _your_ family."

"What would you like to know?"

"What are you?"

He was quiet and his brows pulled together again. Much like in the car earlier.

"Oh would you just come on already. Tell me." I pushed, growing impatient.

"Bella, you must understand and allow me to explain everything, okay?"

He mumbled something too quiet for me to hear and sighed.

"My family and I are vampires."

* * *

**so what did you all think? Leave me tons of reviews because those are totally where i get all of my motivation. If you have any suggestions i really want to hear them! and all flames will be read and laughed at. :) and also, let me know if Bella is a mary-sue. I am trying my best to not let her become one but i need to know if i am steering her in the wrong direction. **

**I will try to update faster and make chapters longer but i have been a busy girl. I get ideas for different fics and i want to write them but i cant get too much going at once. I get to where i lose interest in some of them and they end up just sitting there. I guess you could say i'm lazy :P haha. And yes i know i left you all on a cliffy and i apologize. but if you leave me a review that will make me update faster and it wont be so bad. Help me, help you. ;) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so i couldn't help myself but write another chapter so quickly. Does this make up for the lost time? Oh and by the way...I HAD SO MANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! eek! I'm so happy! its amazing that i can get like 12 reviews in one day just a few minutes/hours of posting! you guys are awesome! So this chapter is again mainly dialogue and Bella learns a little bit more about the Cullen's way of life. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"W-what?" okay this guy is crazy.

Sighing, I turned and began walking away.

If he wasn't going to tell me, then what ever. I'm done wasting my time.

"Bella, please, let me explain." he grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him.

"Your lying!"

"I'm not lying, love. Please, I can prove it to you."

"There is no such thing as vampires. What am I supposed to believe that the boogieman is real too? You have clearly lost your mind."

He sighed in frustration and walked over to the nearest tree in the meadow.

I watched him with narrowed eyes while he grabbed a hold of a thick limb.

He jerked it effortlessly and the entire tree groaned as it was ripped right out of the ground.

I jumped back in shock.

He did not just do that, did he? No, he couldn't of. The tree was obviously old and worn.

He put the tree down with a thud and looked at me with his brows raised.

I was not going to be convinced that easily.

"I'm still not convinced." I said, shaking my head.

I heard him breath out a _hmm_ sound then he was gone. I blinked a few times but still didn't see him.

Not until I felt a cool breath on my neck. I jumped again and faced Mr. Cullen.

I couldn't stop the shiver that raced through me.

How could he be a vampire? He doesn't act like one. At least, the kind from the movies, anyway.

When I think of 'vampire' the first thing that pops into my head is Count Dracula. Mr. Cullen and his family looked nothing like Dracula.

"So, are you convinced now?" he whispered.

"I still do not see how you can be a vampire." I admitted.

He shrugged, "Why not?"

"Well, you don't look like one, your out during the day and not getting burned by the sunlight, and you don't have fangs."

He rose an eyebrow and smiled. "And just how are vampires supposed to look?"

"You know, wearing long black cloaks, hiding in the darkness, blood dripping fangs…" I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

His laugh shook through the still air.

"I am sorry to disappoint."

"How come you can come out in the sunlight? Aren't you supposed to be burning right now?"

"That is merely a myth. Hollywood being Hollywood. Vampires are nothing near the vampires in the movies. Though we do not burn in the sunlight, it is still not wise to go out in it in the public eye. We do not attack every little thing that moves for blood, we have more control than that…at least, most of us do."

"What do you mean by not going out in public?"

"I will show you tomorrow." he smiled.

I nodded. This was too weird.

I pulled both my hands behind my back and clasped them together to keep from shaking.

I will admit, I was scared. If he really was a vampire, that means that he could kill me and drink my blood.

The realization hit me full force and I let out a slow shaky breath.

"So is that why I am here? So you can kill me?" The words didn't come out nearly as strong as I wished them to be.

He looked taken aback by my question.

"Of course not, love. My family and I are much different than the others. It is true that we do drink blood, but it is not human blood. Carlisle had found a way to survive without hurting innocent people; animal blood."

"That still doesn't mean that you wont hurt me." I noted.

"Why on Earth would I do that? Bella, I do not care how different we may be, I still and will always love you. I could never hurt you. I…I would never be able to live with myself knowing…" he shook his head.

We both stood there saying nothing. I was too afraid to say anything and I guess he was just letting me have time to let it all sink in.

"So…were…the uh, others vampires too?"

He nodded slowly, watching me with cautious eyes.

"I knew you all looked the same, yet…different. It's your eyes. The others had red eyes, and you have like a golden brown."

"That would be a way for you to tell which vampires survive off of animals or humans. They are not 'vegetarian' vampires." he finished smiling.

I nodded slowly.

He sighed suddenly and extended his hand.

"It's getting late, perhaps it's time for bed."

I completely ignored his hand and turned to walk back from where we came.

Edward wasn't going to let me off that easily. He took my arm and the next think I knew, I was on his back with my arms clutching his neck.

"What are you doing? Put me down!"

He only laughed. "Trust me, Bella, you will be back home much quicker if we do this my way."

I grumbled to myself but didn't resist.

"Close your eyes." he said.

"Close my…?" before I could finish talking, we were off.

The wind invaded my eyes and caused them to sting so I closed them tightly.

It felt like we were flying. Then it all stopped.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the silver Volvo right where we left it on the side of the woods.

It took 15 minutes to get to that meadow and only a few seconds to get back!

I released my grip, even though if he wouldn't of told me that he was a vampire, I would of attempted to strangle him.

The car ride was mostly quiet again. I was actually pretty tired and I had caught myself drooping every now and then.

This was just too much for one day.

Its not only that I had been kidnapped, but that I have been kidnapped by a _vampire_ just makes things a thousand times worse.

I knew that I couldn't trust him, but now I _really_ can't trust him.

I don't care what he tells me, even if by mistake, he can hurt me.

We arrived back at the mansion and he led me back up to my room. I immediately went to the bed and fell asleep.

I awoke with a start. The dream was still crystal clear in my mind. What if he really had decided to kill me?

The entire family feasting on my blood. Then, after they are satisfied, go and find Charlie. Then Renee. Then Phil. Everyone in Forks.

"Bella?" Edward's voice made me jump.

"How long have you been here?" I asked quietly. He was laying next to me in the bed with his arms behind his head.

"All night." he looked down at me. "I like watching you sleep. It's very interesting."

"Well maybe you should try getting some sleep. _In the other room!_" I growled.

"I would if I could. And I wouldn't leave you anyway." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Ugh, its too early to solve riddles," I grumbled, looking at the clock that read 2:53 a.m. "What are you talking about now?"

"I don't sleep."

"At all?" that got my attention.

"No."

"Is there anything else that I should know?"

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about at the moment. Go back to sleep, my Bella." he gently rubbed my hair.

Hearing the sound of his velvet voice and the soft movement of his stone hand was enough to make me feel drowsy again.

Though I hated listening to him and being told what to do, I closed my eyes again and fell right back to sleep.

* * *

**yeah i know its still short but i couldn't help myself but post again. :) I hope you all really like this chapter. It all just kept coming to me and i was typing faster than ever. I think i have a pretty good idea of where i want this story to go and i dont really intend on this being a super long story but not so short that it's rushed. I had only ever completed a One-Shot story and that was for the Phantom of the Opera. Which had many many many great reviews. Please tell me what you all think on that too please :) so i have no idea when chapter 9 will be up but i will start working on it tomorrow. Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**this is probably the shortest chapter i will ever write. Sorry. I just wanted to update really quick so you all dont feel like i have abandoned you guys. Not much really in this chapter. Once again sorry for it taking so long to update and this chapter being so short. I promise the rest will be longer. :) please review! 3 Happy mothers day!**

* * *

Once again another good nights rest. Despite the fact that I was in an unfamiliar environment. I laid on my back with my eyes closed for a few minutes. In my mind I still had images of Charlie and Renee back home.

The thought of them tugged at my heart. Would I ever see them again?

It was quiet in the room. Still I was afraid to open my eyes due to the fear of finding Edward laying next to me. I definitely do not want to start off my morning with him being the first thing I see.

Though, it is unavoidable. My prayers have not been answered; I am still stuck here.

Taking a deep breath I slowly opened my eyes, ready to take in the bronze haired devil.

When I finally found the courage in me, I let out my breath when I found that he wasn't even in the bed…or even in the room for that matter. Good. I need some alone time. Time to think.

Since I was finally told their big secret, what am I supposed to do now? I already know that vampires have keen eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell. They are also extremely fast to where I cant even see them move. There is no way I could run away from them. They would catch me for sure.

But there is also the fact that Edward is in love *cough cough* obsessed with me. I have never been the acting type but maybe there could be a way of tricking him. So I have three options: 1: Just give up. Go with it. I could just not fight anymore and give in. 2: Trick him. Use his love against him. If I could get myself to pretend that I am falling for him, maybe I could gain his trust to allow me more freedom. Then I could run. If I got the chance. Or 3: suicide.

No 3 is not an option. I don't think I could do that. I'm not brave enough. And I don't like option 1. How could I ever forgive myself if I just gave up? I don't think I could.

So that left me with option 2. This wont be easy. My mother always said I was like an open book. So easy to read. I have never been a good liar. If he sees through me it might anger him. And I most definitely don't want to anger a vampire.

_Oh stop it Bella you sound like your afraid of him!_ I'm not afraid of him. A little intimidated, but not exactly afraid. _Yes but you don't have to be scared to get hurt…._

I shook my head to clear my internal bickering and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. I was not at all surprised to find my favorite kind of shampoo. Strawberries.

After I was finished with the warm shower I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into the closet to stake out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. It was harder to find than I thought.

Eventually I managed to get dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a long black shirt that stopped mid-thigh. I pulled on a pair of black flats then ran a brush through my now damp hair.

I honestly liked the outfit though I would never tell them that. I wouldn't want to give any of them the satisfaction of thinking that they actually did something right.

I stood in the middle of the room, looking around. I was debating with myself whether I should stay put or leave the isolated bedroom. After a few minutes I decided I would go explore a little bit and try and find the best escape routes that I could.

As soon as I exited the room an overwhelming smell hit me. It was bacon and sausage. Hmm. I didn't now vampires could eat human food. My stomach growled angrily. I haven't eaten in a long time. I just couldn't stop myself from moving towards the amazing scent.

A lady was humming softly to herself as I entered the kitchen. Her long, caramel colored hair was pulled into a ponytail. She must of heard me because she turned around with a smile and said, "Good morning, dear. I thought you might be hungry so I made you breakfast." and placed two plates of sausage and bacon on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

I didn't hesitate to walk over and have a seat. I was starving.

"Thanks."

"My name is Esme by the way. It's very nice to meet you. I am sorry about all this, truly I am. Edward just has a one track mind and it is hard to sway him different. But I hope you are comfortable here."

I nodded slowly as I took a bite of bacon. Speaking of Edward. I was surprised I haven't seen him yet. "Where is…Edward." I hated speaking his name.

"He went out hunting with the others. I stayed behind so that I could fix you breakfast and make sure you have everything you need."

"you mean 'watch me and make sure I don't escape'." I muttered quietly to myself.

She frowned but said no more. I finished the delicious meal as Esme did the dishes.

The sun was shining through the glass window from the main room. Might as well soak up as much Vitamins as I can.

"um, Esme? Is there any chance that I could sit outside for a while?" I wasn't too confident that she would let me but she seemed nice enough to possibly consider it.

"Of course, dear. You don't have to ask permission. This is your home now, too. Feel free to do what you like." she smiled and continued to tidy up the kitchen.

I smiled and bolted out the door.

I wasn't really planning on escaping just yet. Sure Edward and the others were gone and Esme probably wouldn't notice for a few moments. I would have to be patient and wait until the time was right. Then I could take my chance and run to freedom.

I sat on the porch and stretched my legs out. It felt nice to be alone.

I sat there for a few hours and watched the trees sway with the wind. It was actually quite peaceful.

That is, until I heard that smooth, velvet voice next to me.

"Good afternoon, love."

I groaned. Looks like my peaceful evening has now ended.

* * *

**review please! Let me know if Bella is realistic. I am trying to make her as realistic as possible. Get ready for some more Edward in the next chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long to put up**

**. This is the final chapter of TATD and i hope you like it. I tried not to make this too rushed but i had the idea for the ending stuck in my head for a while and it sort of just ended up like this lol. So review and let me know what i should write next. I am thinking about making a Dark Knight fic next. Tell what you think. Give me some plot ideas. Anyways im going to let yall get to readin and i will see ya at the bottom :)**

* * *

Edward walked over and sat next to me on the porch. Our knees touched slightly as he sat so I scooted away as far as I could to the opposite hand rail.

"Bella, I understand that you may hate me; I hope that your opinion of me alters'. I am not a bad guy."

Edward placed his hand on my knee.

Some may see that the gesture was meant to comfort, I felt the total opposite. I jumped up quickly and turned to face him.

He looked up at me with pinched brows.

"Stop touching me!" I snapped. I caught the slight flinch. For some reason I felt bad, so I spoke softer.

"I…I just…need some space. Please." I turned and walked around the corner of the house. Much to my surprise, he didn't follow me. I didn't really know where I was going.

I just let my legs carry me wherever. My mind was blank as I walked to the edge of the giant gate.

I let out a sigh at the realization that this was as far as I could go.

I grabbed two parallel bars and leaned my forehead against them.

I stood for a moment until I heard a rustling on the other side of the gate.

Looking up into the forest was hard to see because it was dark. A fast movement passed through the nearby bushes.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly. It was probably just an animal. A deer or something perhaps.

I didn't get a reply, just another movement in the bushes, but this time, it was closer to the gate.

I released the bars and took two slow steps back as a figure emerged.

It was hard to tell who it was, but it was definitely a person.

"Hellooo." the voice was definitely a woman's. It was high and soft, it sounded almost like she was purring.

"You must be Isabella." I could hear the smirk. As she got closer, I could see the outline of her body. She was thin and her hair looked wild and curly.

"Yes. Who are you? Can you get me out of here?" I tried to speak quickly yet quietly. The last thing I needed was for Edward to catch me attempting to escape with a stranger.

The woman laughed a high bell laugh. She was close enough now that I could actually see how pale she was in the moonlight…and her blood red eyes.

"I am Victoria."

It just figures. Victoria just so happens to be a vampire. Red eyes. That means that they drink human blood, right? I think that's what Edward said.

Oh well, I guess this is worth the risk. It's better than being with 7 vampires.

"Well, Victoria, is there any way you could get me out of here?" I looked behind me, paranoid of being caught.

She was quiet for a moment, like she was thinking really hard about whether to let me out or not.

After a while, much to my frustration, she finally agreed to help me.

"I _suppose_ I could let you free." she grinned.

I jumped forward those two steps between us and cried, "oh thank you so much! I owe you! I swear!" as she jumped over the fence.

"Oh don't worry about it, hunny." she smirked. Her smile made me a little unsettled but I forgot about it as she picked me up and jumped back over.

After the much graceful landing I looked around the area. It was much too dark to be able to determine where exactly I would be going.

Victoria must of sensed that and walked beside me.

"Come with me and I will take you to my home. You can sleep there for tonight and in the morning I will show you your way out of the forest and back home."

I almost cried. I was finally free. God has finally answered my prayers and found me Victoria.

Her house wasn't that far of a walk.

It was in the forest alone about a few miles from the Cullen's house.

As we crossed the threshold I asked, "Do you live alone?"

She stopped a few feet in front of me, but didn't turn around. Her shoulder's hunched and her breaths were coming in deeper and deeper.

I must of hit a soft spot.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

She just chuckled and waved her hand to dismiss it.

I felt a tingle go down my spine. That was quite dark. If someone died, why would you laugh after confronted about it?

_Just don't worry about it Bella. She is helping you, stop being so ignorant._ my inward voice scolded.

I was left alone in the living area. Victoria vanished into another room. I thought it not polite to follow her unless invited, so I just waited.

After a few seconds I got bored so I strolled around the room. There was an empty fireplace edged with a white granite mantle.

I quickly looked over the pictures. Most of them were Victoria, laid out on a beach, smiling seductively at the camera.

Next to that picture was an even bigger picture, but she was not alone in this one.

Standing next to her with his arm around Victoria's waist was James.

I flinched and backed away. I didn't want to think about that time with him.

"I just _love_ that picture." I jumped when Victoria chuckled again. I had no idea she was behind me. Was she there the whole time?

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say.

"You know, James here was a great man. We have been together for centuries." she turned and faced me.

Her eyes were black.

The warm eyes that I had seen before were misplaced with a hard glare.

I could feel the hatred radiating off of her body. All of it was directed towards me.

She circled me slowly.

For a moment I wondered why she was so upset with me, then I remembered what exactly happened after Edward entered the room.

James was killed. It wasn't _my_ fault, though. He came after me.

My eyes grew wider at the realization. Victoria smiled.

"I…I didn't mean for…"

Victoria cut me off, "You…you didn't mean for _what?_ You didn't mean for anyone to get hurt?" she pouted sarcastically.

I gapped at her, not knowing what to say.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You play so innocent." she shook her head.

"It wasn't my fault." I whispered almost out of breath. My heart was pounding.

She stalked closer and I stepped backward until I met the wall. I was trapped.

"Oh really?" Victoria hissed in my ear, causing me to shiver, "Then who's fault is it?"

I thought it was in my best interest to not tell her the truth, James, but to stay quiet.

Telling her that her lover attempted to cheat on her with me would more than likely anger her more. Add more fuel to the fire so to speak.

She moved back and stared at me. My eyes stayed on the ground. I knew that she could and would kill me in a matter of seconds.

It was hard to know that every breath could be my last.

I finally looked up at her when she chuckled and said, "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it will me."

She reached out, took my arm and threw me into the air. It only lasted a second until I was on the floor withering in pain.

I landed on my arm and I heard it snap.

She laughed at me as I crawled slowly away towards the door using my good arm.

I was almost near the threshold when I was suddenly pulled back by my leg.

I screamed again for her to stop.

She flipped me over on my back and looked down at me. The smile caused my blood to run cold.

She slowly leaned down, eyes black with thirst, aiming for my neck.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for death.

I felt a gust of wind then heard a crash.

Opening my eyes I looked towards the sound and found Victoria laying on the floor.

The wall that I was trapped against before had a huge dent in the shape of her body. Pictures of her and James clashed to the floor and the glass broke into many pieces.

Both pain and confusion. I turned around slowly and I heard someone breathing loudly.

Pretty much panting.

Edward's eyes were not quite black but much darker than they were before.

He looked at me from his crouched position. He looked hurt at first then his expression turned into sympathetic.

Victoria growled and rushed towards him. They were both moving so fast that I couldn't even keep up with what was going on.

I heard a lot of hissing and growling and something that sounded like metal ripping apart.

It was nerve racking.

I heard a pained scream from Victoria then silence.

Edward was standing over her with both of her arms in each hand. His teeth were barred with fury.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward just literally ripped Victoria apart. She was dead.

He walked to me and helped me up with my good arm. We both stayed silent.

I couldn't believe it. Edward saved me again. This is the second time that I could be dead right now.

The boy is either messing with fate or we were just meant to be together.

He picked me up bridal style and ran back to the house. He took me to the room and sat me on the edge of the bed.

He was gone and back within 5 seconds with an arm wrap most likely from Carlisle's office.

It took maybe 5 minutes totally to tend my arm and the cuts and scrapes on my body.

Surprisingly it wasn't too much damage. My arm was the main thing that hurt.

When he was done he turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

He paused and turned towards me. His eyes were back to the normal golden-brown color.

I looked deep into those eyes, getting lost. I wasn't staring at him anymore. I was seeing inside his soul.

I seen the real Edward Cullen. Not the monster. Not the demon I once saw in my own personal Hell. I saw him.

Yes Edward Cullen was a vampire. Yes he kidnapped me. Yes I had been emotionally and physically abused…but all that didn't matter to me now.

"Thank you." I said finally. He smiled that half smile that as much as I hated to admit it then, I loved.

"I would do anything for you, my Bella."

I smiled. An actual smile. I meant this.

"I know." I whispered and pulled him to me into a kiss.

It was amazing. Never before had I experienced something as passionate and less demanding than this.

We both smiled when we pulled away. He rested his forehead against mine.

Only three things I was certain about:

First; Edward was a vampire.

Second; There was a part of him, and I don't know how potent and dominant that part might be, that thirsted for my blood.

And third; I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too." and I meant it.

* * *

**So...what did you all think? Just cuz this is the last chapter doesnt mean you dont have to review. I need to know. :) I would like to thank all of my reviewers and everyone who stuck with me throughout the entire story. You guys are AWESOME! Without you i would of never finished this. See you next time! :) 3**


End file.
